goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The School Bully
'is episode 4a of ''Comedy World. It aired on syndication on March 28, 1998. Synopsis Eric and PC Guy meets Dallas and his goons. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *Dallas as himself *Dave as Jock #1 *Diesel as Jock #2 *David/Zack/Evil Genius as Jock #3 *Lawrence as Counselor and Narrator *Kidaroo as Counselor's screaming voice *Young Guy as Tough Student *Kayla as Dallas' Mom *Alan as Dallas' Dad Credits Writers: Julian Smith, Dan Curtis, Gary Sauls Storyboard Artists: Thomas McCollon, Ron Jefferson Animation Director: Alvin Hung Executive Producer: Gary Sauls *This episode marks the first appearance of Dallas. *According to early storyboards, Dallas' original name was Simon. Errors *When Eric said "Please don't hurt me", the color of his hoodie turned darker for a split second. Transcript and PC Guy are in the hallway 'PC Guy: '''Thanks for making those get-out-of-detention free cards, Eric. Without them, we could've been late for- school bell rings '''PC Guy: '...lunch. 'Eric: '''Yeah! C'mon! Let's sprint to the cafeteria before they run out of jumbo chocolate chip cookies! students can be seen exiting classrooms '''PC Guy: '''Good call. sprints to the cafeteria line Guy is whistling '''Eric: '''Whatcha whistlin' to? '''PC Guy: '''I'd mention the name of the song, but the creator of this show will have to pay the owner of the song extra money just so I can reveal the name. '''Eric: '''I can't make out a word you just said. cut in front of the duo '''Eric: '''Hey! We were here first! '''Jock #1: '''Tough luck, loser. '''PC Guy: '''Sorry for the rough start, fellows. But he's right: my brother and I were here first. I'd like to ask you... ten politely to go back where you were. '''Jock #1: 'to another jock This fool looks like an easy target. 'Jock #2: '''Let's tell Dallas to anguish these two. '''Eric: '''What's a Dallas? '''Jock #2: '''Dallas is the most hazardous bully in this school. Yesterday, he beat a college student up so hard, he started choking on his tonsils. '''Jock #3: '''Yeah. Dallas beat a 6th grader up last week, and that pipsqueak's teeth went through his nostrils. '''PC Guy: '''Excuse me, but did you say "in this school"? '''Jock #2: '''What do you think? '''PC Guy: '''How old is this Dallas guy? '''Jock #2: '''14. He's in 7th grade. '''PC Guy: 'with hands covering mouth I'm sorry, but... BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!! 'Eric: '''HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHEHEHE!!!! '''PC Guy: '''What's he gonna do? Claim a triangle is a circle? and Eric bursts into laughter again '''Eric: '''Is he gonna try to count to 30? I can do it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, eeerrrrmmmm... 50? '''Jock #1: '''You can't count either, so if I were you, I'd shut my trap. '''PC Guy: '''You guys do realize the lunch line moved and we're the next ones in line and there's several people shouting at us? camera wipes to Eric & PC Guy eating '''PC Guy: '''Everytime I bite into my grilled cheese sandwich, I can hardly taste it because of a... 15 YEAR OLD BEING IN 7TH GRADE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! '''Eric: '''I bet he mistakes purple for yellow! '''PC Guy: '''Do you wanna know what tops everything off about this Dallas guy? '''Eric: '''What? '''PC Guy: '''He's named after a city in Texas! '''Eric: '''I picture Dallas fatter and heavier than a skyscraper. duo bursts out in laughter once again '???: 'Are you two talking about me? '''Eric & PC Guy: '''Huh? mysterious person turns out to be Dallas himself '''Dallas: '''My associates said both of you have been talking about me behind my back, and you two did it again not too long ago. I've heard every word ya'll said. '''Eric: '''I'm sooo scared of a city! '''Dallas: '''Yeah. I've heard ''you ''say I'm more obese than a skyscraper. '''PC Guy: 'a static All units, there's an anthropomorphic city on the loose. He was last seen at a GoDonald's ordering everything on the menu. By everything, I'm not lying. Salads, milkshakes, everything! 'Eric: 'a static I hear you loud and clear. 'PC Guy: 'laughs Man, these jokes are a- Dallas unintentionally; the punch is so strong Dallas' pockets rip, making his money drop to the floor punch! and a couple other students pick Dallas' money up 'Dallas: '''HEY! You made that idiot in the red hoodie and a few other numskulls jack my money! '''PC Guy: '''Oh. Sorry. '''Dallas: '''You and your brother better meet me during recess. off without a conversation '''Eric: '''I don't wanna turn into a quilt made out of flesh! '''PC Guy: '''Don't panic. We can always consult the counselor. '''Eric: '''Okay. But first, let me finish my Jell-O. bell rings '''PC Guy: '''Too late. to the brothers walking to the counselor's office '''Eric: '''Thank goodness he isn't on lunch break. the door '''Counselor: '''Hello, boys. What can I do for you guys today? '''Eric: '''Dallas wants to beat us up during recess! '''Counselor: '''Who? '''Eric: '''Dallas! '''Counselor: 'screams DALLAS WALTER JONES?! '''THE DALLAS THAT FLUNKED 7TH GRADE?! PC Guy: 'That's him. '''Counselor: 'under his desk PLEASE SEEK ADVICE ELSEWHERE! & PC Guy exit the room 'PC Guy: '''Well, since the counselor isn't going to aid us, we're gonna have to hire a student that is more durable than Dallas. But since the tardy bell is going to ring in 20 seconds, uh, see you after 4th period. '"ZIP!" to the hallway. The bell rings, and several students are scrambling out of classrooms PC Guy: 'Uh oh. It's time for recess. '''Eric: '''Dallas said that if you arrive late, you'll get something that's worse than a beating! '''PC Guy: '''Time to panic. in circles, but bumps into a tough student Oh, excuse me. '''Tough Student: '''What are YOU looking at? '''PC Guy: '''Hey, uh, can you help me out on a situation? '''Tough Student: '''I'm not your personal bodyguard. '''PC Guy: '''You know Dallas, right? '''Tough Student: '''Right. '''PC Guy: '''I want you to mince him. '''Tough Student: '''Sorry man, but if I do something like that, and my parents find out, I'll be in a pickle. '''PC Guy: '''Oh. Okay. Guy runs off to the back of the school '''Dallas: '''That four-eyed halfwit should be here any minute now. '''PC Guy: '''I-I'm here. '''Dallas: '''Good. '''Eric: 'out of a hole So am I. 'Dallas: 'knuckles I hope you guys are used to crying in front of the entire middle school. Here goes nothing... duo runs off before Dallas can punch them 'Dallas: '''Hey! Where'd they go? '''Jock #1: '''They're leaving school grounds! to Eric & PC Guy at the countryside '''PC Guy: '''We lost Dallas and his comrades! '''Eric: '''Yeah! '''PC Guy: '''He isn't going to get us anytime soon since, you know, Dallas is one of the most populated cities in Texas, and Dallas himself is a three-layered maniac. is heard '''Eric: '''I BELIEVE THAT'S HIM GATING ON US! '''PC Guy: '''AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!! turns out he IS gating on the duo '''PC Guy: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, ERIC! '''Dallas: ' GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE SAUSAGES! duo goes around each side of a brick wall. Dallas makes it collapse by kicking it 'Eric: '''I don't think I can run much longer! '''PC Guy: '''Keep running, or else he's gonna feed you to the fishes! grabs PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''Noooooooo!!! EEEEEEERRRIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!!!!!!!! mushroom explosion is seen in the background '''Eric: '''EEEEEKKKKK!!! in a barn, only for Dallas to punch the door down moves closer to Eric '''Eric: ' Please don't hurt me. appears behind Dallas 'Dallas' Mom: ' DALLAS JONES! 'Dallas: ' MOM! GO AWAY! '''Dallas' Mom: she is talking, PC Guy, covered in bandages limps next to Eric I TOLD AND TOLD YOU MILLIONS NOT TO BULLY ANYMORE KIDS! YOUR GOING TO BE GROUNDED THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF YEARS YOUNG MAN. I'M EVEN CALLING IN YOUR DAD! Dallas: ' No! Anybody but him! Mom grabs Dallas by the ear and drags him away '''Dallas: ' I'll be back soon runts! 'Dallas' Mom: ' OH SHUT IT DALLAS! 'Dallas: 'him and his mom are exiting the barnhouse No! Anything but a talk with Dad! I'll stop torturing innocent people! I'm begging you, don't do this! 'PC Guy: 'coughs I think I swallowed a slug back there. 'Narrator: '''The following is a "short" meeting. to a living room '''Dallas' Dad: '''Sit down, son! We're going to have a short meeting. '''Dallas: '''Uh... uh... okay. sits down on a recliner '''Dallas' Dad: '''Get off of that recliner! follows his dad's order '''Dallas' Dad: '''Sit smack dab in the middle of the floor! 'SCOOT!" 'Dallas' Dad: '''As a war veteran, I know NUMEROUS ways to discipline you! '''Dallas: 'shudders W-what? '''Dallas' Dad: '''Simply put... up a hangman's knot I know many ways to torture you. '''Dallas: '''Don't do this! I'm warning you! Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 1